I Just Wanna Be Loved
by trin.i.flip
Summary: This story takes place after Season 3 episode "Extinction" and Clark is trying to get thing back to the way they were before he left for Metropolis. His relationship with Lana is struggling but soon he will try to change that. This is a Clana Fanfic


okay..this is my very first fanfic and its going good um the beginning goes a little fast but gets better in the coming chapters. okay this is a CLANA fic. here you go

Chapter 1 

Clark's alarm sounded with a gentle but southing song called "I Just Wanna Be Loved" by AM Radio.

_I just want to be lost  
In a crowded room  
So I don't have to hear  
Your point of view _

You know I don't care  
About what you say  
And it's the way  
You sat it, too

Bride: So why did you come to me  
When you knew that you just didn't believe  
What did you expect to get from telling me  
You don't understand  
Anything or how I am

Chorus: I just want to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you  
I want to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you  
I want to be loved (2x's)

I just want you to stay  
Away from me  
With all your lies  
I just don't believe

Bride & Chorus

You don't understand (3 or 4x's)

Chorus

I want to be loved  
I just want to loved by you

Clark looked out his window with a sigh of concern that maybe it was true that he would be alone for the rest of his life. He kept thinking, "Why didn't I just tell Lana the truth? Maybe if I did then he could have had a relationship with the person I most loved". GOD! I'm such an idiot! When I came back from Metropolis everything was messed up…I never meant to hurt anyone especially Lana or my parents. When I left for Metropolis I thought it would do good but all it did was hurt the people I loved the most. After all of those thoughts ran through his mind he took his head and buried them into his hands. He had a lot to think about and most of all he had to find a way to repair his relationship with Lana because if he didn't then he might lose her forever. Just then he heard a knock at the door it was his father.

Clark? You in there? Jonathan said.

Yeah dad I just couldn't sleep that's all said Clark.

Is there something on your mind son? You look worried Jonathan said.

No. I'll be fine Clark said.

Well, hurry up and get downstairs breakfast is on the table and get a move on to get to school early. You don't wanna be late. Jonathan said

K. I'll be down in a minute Clark said.

Clark quickly changed and slowly walked downstairs for breakfast, still thinking about everything that's gone wrong since he came back from Metropolis.

Want some eggs Clark? Martha said

No. I'm fine I think I'm just going to head off to school.

Martha slowly walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then open the door and wished his son well for the day. Clark didn't feel like taking the bus so he took the pickup truck instead. When he got to school he parked at the end of the strip and walked quietly keeping to himself. He looked up and saw Lana. There she was with Chloe and Pete, he said "Hey Lana, Chloe, Pete" the thing is that Chloe and Pete said hi but Lana didn't. He wondered why she wouldn't say hi to him, did he do something wrong? But what could it be? Last time he talked to her was on Thursday but now it was Tuesday. Maybe that was why she wasn't talking to him. I ran into the school in search of her, maybe she was at her locker. Her lock was just around the corner from mine. I could always see if she was there or not. I casually walked over there not to be so sudden like I was stalking her or something but I just wanted to know why she wouldn't talk to me.

"Lana can I talk to you for a sec?" Clark asked.

"Sorry Clark but I have to get to class" Lana said.

"It's kinda important….why didn't you say hi to me this morning? Is it because I haven't talked to you in like 5 days?" Clark said.

She slammed her locker door and said "Because Clark I didn't feel like it. I gave you a chance to tell me your secret or if you were effect by the meteor rocks. But you chose not to tell me. Clark do you remember what I said to when I came to see you?

Yeah, you said that "if I was effect by the meteor rocks then it would be okay" he nodded and smiled. He thought that maybe if he smiled a bit of that Kent charm would rub off on Lana and they could forget that whole thing"

"You know when Van told me that you were effected by the meteor rocks everything made sense. All those times you saved me….I just want to understand Clark. Why won't you let me?

"Lana I swear if I could tell my secret I would be the first to tell you but it's more complicated than that. Lana I care about you so much that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and if something did, I would never get over that.

"Clark I care about you too but if you don't let people in then you will always be alone"

Those words echoed through Clark's head over and over again. "Lana can't we just forget about it? Look…I love you and you love me then why can't we try to be a couple again? Clark had a worried look on his face waiting for an answer from her.

"Clark. I have to think about it". The bell rings loudly "I have to go Clark."

Clark stared at her as she walked away slowly. Tears were streaming from her eyes she knew that she had to make a decision but which one will she make? Clark stood there staring into space reviewing the conversation that he just had with Lana? Which decision would she make to be with me or to remain friends? He slowly walked to class with a saddened look on his face.


End file.
